Tiempo libre
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: Mokuba decide poner en práctica un consejo de Joy sobre cómo relajar a su hermano mayor. SetoxMokuba. Incesto.


Disclaimer: La serie de Yugioh no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Incesto. Relación chicoxchico. Lemon.

Seto Kaiba caminaba siendo jalado por su hermano menor, quien simplemente no aceptó una respuesta negativa de su parte y se dispuso a llevarlo a lo largo del dirigible hasta el cuarto en el que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no había un duelo que disputar o ver. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos una vez que estuvieron dentro. Rápidamente el castaño fue aventado al sillón individual. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, el más pequeño desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la habitación.

Suspiró con cansancio, aún tenía que descifrar los jeroglíficos de la carta del dragón alado de Ra, no podía perder el tiempo, sin embargo, reconocía que estaba descuidando demasiado a su hermanito, siendo que era él la única persona que le importaba, además, seguramente sólo querría pasar un rato con su persona. Relajó su rostro recuperando un poco de su paciencia.

Los minutos pasaban. El castaño mantenía fija la vista en la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera y su hermano regresara con lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Irremediablemente un bostezo escapó de su boca, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse notar, después de todo llevaba días sin dormir correctamente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar por completo los ojos, acción que no duró mucho pues al escuchar pasos acercarse los abrió.

El letargo en el que se había sumergido segundos atrás se esfumó al ver a su hermano con un diminuto short, además, de una camisa de tirantes que le quedaba algo grande. Un sinfín de preguntas se acumularon en su boca, aún más cuando lo vio subirse a la mesita de café y empezar a bailar lentamente.

—¡Mokuba! —su cerebro reaccionó al igual que su cuerpo poniéndose en pie— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó logrando que el menor se detuviera para mirarlo.

—Seto… —el pequeño estrujó con sus manos la prenda que cubría su torso— Joy me dijo que lo mejor para relajar a un hombre es con un baile —el rostro del mayor se distorsionó en una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre. Ignorando ese hecho, el otro continuó—: Al principio no le creí pero busqué en internet y encontré muchas cosas que puedo hacer para que te relajes —sonrió de manera sincera e inmediatamente retomó su danza.

El castaño regresó a su asiento. Tenía que detener al pequeño, si seguía moviendo las caderas seductoramente, paseando sus manos por su pecho y sus piernas, con la mirada inocente adornándole el rostro, si todo eso seguía Seto tendría una erección. Desde hace años reconocía que el amor que sentía por su hermano iba más allá del fraternal, sin darse cuenta terminó enamorándose de él, lo cual estaba completamente mal, sobre todo cuando la lujuria se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza en un vago intento por alejar la excitación pero era demasiado tarde, un bulto empezaba a sobresalir en su parte inferior. ¿Por qué de todas las maneras que existían para relajarse su hermanito optó por un baile erótico? Toda su furia caería en ese perro rubio por meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

—¿No lo hago bien? —brincó ridículamente en su lugar, había desviado la mirada provocando que el pequeño se detuviera. La tristeza se posó en los hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

—Al contrario Mokie —dijo sin detenerse a pensar y al ver la sonrisa en los labios del menor, agregó—: lo haces muy bien —creyendo que todo acabó, Seto hizo ademán de ponerse en pie para salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera, tratando así de alejarse del peligroso camino por el cual empezaban a viajar sus pensamientos. No obstante, su hermanito no pensaba igual. Inesperadamente saltó al regazo del castaño, evitando que se levantara.

Ante el contacto con la cálida piel del pre-adolescente, el de ojos más claros tensó cada parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo porque podía sentir el trasero de su hermano sobre su erecto miembro. Con parsimonia alejó al pequeño por la cintura pero sólo ocasionó que notara su entrepierna. Mokuba intercalaba su mirada entre el rostro del castaño y su creciente problema, hasta que con una sonrisa se puso en pie, sólo para arrodillarse y llevar sus manos al cierre del pantalón ajeno.

—Sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor —comentó con orgullo sin borrar las sonrisa de su rostro, por el contrario del mayor que se contrajo en una mueca de pánico. De inmediato detuvo las manos traviesas que habían conseguido liberar su miembro.

—No podemos…no puedo —dijo tratando de auto-convencerse. El menor al ver sus manos aprisionadas, optó por acercar su boca al pene de su hermano, lentamente sacó su lengua y lamió desde la base hasta la punta.

El joven dueño de KaibaCorp quedó en shock ante el extraño hormigueo que nacía en su abdomen bajo, intensificándose cada vez que el menor subía zigzagueando con su aterciopelada lengua a lo largo del tronco de su sexo. Le soltó las manos sin creer lo que sucedía. Su pequeño hermano estaba ahí, hincado, con su rostro entre sus piernas lamiendo una y otra vez su erección como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Intentó apartar la vista pero era imposible, en el fondo no quería perderse detalle alguno. Disfrutaba demasiado ver a Mokuba sonreír mientras se aventuraba a tomar la base de su miembro con sus suaves manos para comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente. Amaba sentir los dulces besitos que depositaba a lo largo de su longitud, la cual parecía erguirse aún más a causa del cariño que recibía.

Seto Kaiba jamás imaginó vivir un momento igual. Sabía que su hermano haría cualquier cosa por él, sin embargo, no al punto de intimar de esa forma. Sonrío de medio lado al observarlo fruncir el ceño ante la desesperación de no poder meter su miembro completamente en su diminuta boca, con trabajos podía introducir la punta que succionaba y acariciaba con su lengua, sin embargo, seguía intentándolo.

—Mokuba —al escuchar su nombre, detuvo su faena para mirar con tristeza a su hermano mayor.

—_Nii-sama_ es muy grande —infló las mejillas infantilmente antes de levantarse y exclamar—: ¡Ya sé! —El castaño parpadeó confuso al ver como el niño se deshacía de su ropa interior—. Tal vez quepa aquí —avergonzado giró y se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre la mesita de café, enseguida, separó las piernas dejando su redondito trasero al aire.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del duelista. Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que sudó en frío, sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del sillón individual en el que se encontraba. ¿Tanto había investigado su hermanito? Desde hoy le prestaría más atención cuando se metiera a internet.

—No —pronunció por fin. El pequeño volteó a verlo con su carita sonrosada—. Ya has hecho suficiente, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —se irguió y se acercó hasta el más grande para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos—. Seto, tú siempre me has ayudado cuando lo necesito, yo quiero ser útil para ti —selló la boca de su hermano con un beso impidiendo que diera una nueva negativa. Sólo un roce, sus labios sobre los del castaño, el cual le apartó gentilmente por los hombros.

—Mokie, eres mi hermano —con su mano derecha revolvió el cabello azabache y continuó—: eso es suficiente para mí —esta vez fue el turno para que el menor agitara su cabeza con desapruebo.

—Por favor _Nii-sama_ —la súplica le tomó por sorpresa, su hermano de apenas doce años le rogaba porque lo hiciera suyo. Cerró los ojos intentando contener el deseo que le recorría por dentro, sobre todo cuando el menor pegó su mejilla al frío vidrio de la mesita para, nuevamente, mostrarle su trasero—: _Nii-sama_ —imploró una vez más, logrando que el otro abriera los ojos y se decidiera.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba lejos de ser lo correcto, no obstante, por hoy olvidaría el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, que la misma sangre corría por sus venas y que Mokuba apenas era un adolescente. Asimismo, ignoró la voz imaginaria que gritaba porque se detuviera, simplemente se concentraría en lo mucho que amaba a su hermanito. Siempre que él lo necesitara estaría ahí, cumpliendo hasta el más ridículo de sus caprichos.

Desechando cada una de las reglas sociales, el castaño separó las hermosas nalgas perladas para dejar a la vista el apetecible agujerito y sin miramientos acercó su lengua comenzando a ensalivarlo. Los gemidos del menor no se hicieron de esperar, al instante una extraña sensación subía por toda su espina dorsal, ligeros impulsos eléctricos que amenazaban con hacerle retorcerse de placer.

—¡_Nii-sama_! —la exclamación salió producto del dedo que se adentró en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que la punta de la juguetona lengua continuaba con su tarea de lamer el contorno de su entrada.

Apretó los puños al sentir un segundo dedo dentro de él, la sensación iba de lo incómodo a lo agradable cuando los dígitos hacían movimientos circulares, o bien, al abrirse como tijeras como si buscaran que permaneciera así, los más dilatado posible para hacer frente a lo que venía. El pequeño Kaiba realmente investigó cada paso a seguir en el acto de amor, era consciente de lo que seguía y, extrañamente, lo anhelaba. Imaginar el gran miembro de su hermano dentro de sí le hacía temblar de emoción. No sólo eso, también quería ser capaz de brindarle placer. Con esos pensamientos, giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver al castaño.

—_Nii-sama_, quiero que me lo metas —comentó sonrojado. El mayor retiró sus dedos, luego, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, desde donde habló.

—Mokuba, no te expreses así —le reprendió, independientemente de lo que estaban haciendo, aún era su hermano mayor por lo que no podía dejar que hablara de esa manera tan vulgar. Le miró severamente, haciendo que el niño se levantara y fuera hasta él.

—Lo siento —se se disculpó, enseguida, agregó—: ¿Por favor? —un silencio se hizo presente antes de que Kaiba volviera a mencionar palabra alguna.

—Olvídalo —bufó. Lo mejor sería dejar de lado el asunto centrándose en cosas más importantes.

Bastó que estirara su mano para tomar la muñeca del azabache y atraerlo hacia él. Con facilidad le cargó por la cintura posicionándolo arriba de su miembro. Miró unos segundos los ojos azul oscuro en busca de alguna pizca de arrepentimiento, temor o lo que fuere que le obligara a detenerse pero no. Mokuba lo miraba con una sonrisa, con su usual inocencia, confiando plenamente en él.

Con sumo cuidado empezó a adentrarse en la pequeña cavidad, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño entre su cuerpo y el del menor, Seto se detuvo con el fin de que su hermanito se acostumbrara a la porción de su miembro que le invadía, esa porción que ya disfrutaba de la estrechez por la que era aprisionada. Miles de maldiciones se repetían en los pensamientos del joven empresario cuando, pausadamente, deslizó esa porción de su pene fuera del trasero del azabache, luego, volvió a introducirse. Empezando así un suave vaivén.

No importaba que no estuviera penetrándolo en su totalidad, se sentía satisfecho con los suspiros que su hermanito clamaba en su oído, asimismo, le agradaba la sensación de calidez que le envolvía. Por otra parte, el más chico aspiraba a más. Cada vez que bajaba, procuraba meter un poco más del órgano que palpitaba entre sus nalgas.

—Basta Mokuba —advirtió. Sus manos se aferraban a las caderas del menor para evitar que se sentara por completo en su erección, sabía que era demasiado grande, introducirlo de lleno en el pequeño cuerpo que se movía desesperado por tener un mayor contacto sería una locura—. Podría lastimarte —le hizo saber.

—V…voy a estar bien —nuevamente buscó profundizar la unión, siendo detenido por el castaño que negó con la cabeza. El más chico besó sus labios con devoción, al separarse juntó ambas frentes—. No me voy a romper... —un ligero rubor surcó sus mejillas al ver el deseo en los ojos del otro.

Seto analizó sus opciones aceptando que detenerse ya no era posible. Su mente disputaba una guerra entre mantenerse al margen y sólo penetrar unos centímetros en esa húmeda cueva o despojar por completo a su hermanito de su virginidad, adentrándose en lo más profundo de su ser sin importar las consecuencias. Aún con la lujuria carcomiendo su razón, el bienestar del menor era su prioridad, por lo que controlaría sus movimientos, limitando la intromisión a la punta de su miembro.

Por desgracia, Mokuba no pensaba lo mismo, él quería complacer a su hermano en todos los sentidos, y gracias a su investigación, conocía el dato que le aseguraría escuchar más gemidos ahogados de la boca de su protector. Inteligentemente, distrajo la atención del mayor con inocentes besitos repartidos por todo su rostro. Cuando sintió que las manos que restringían la unión entre sus cuerpos subían para acariciar su espalda, comenzó a bajar hasta tener el sexo de su hermano perfectamente dentro de sí. Dos gritos resonaron en la habitación. Uno de ellos denotando el placer al sentir su órgano viril aprisionado tan deliciosamente, el otro, de dolor por realizar tan tonta acción.

Las caderas del azabache experimentaban una fuerte presión, sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría por la mitad, realmente se equivocó al creer que no era tan frágil. En un intento por desaparecer esa desagradable sensación, rodeó el cuello de su hermano, aferrándose a él como si con eso pudiera olvidarse del dolor. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior evitando que se escapara un sollozo. Su sufrimiento comenzó a disminuir al notar que el pene del castaño salía de su interior. ¡No! Él no quería que Seto se detuviera, quería que gozara con su cuerpo aunque para él fuese doloroso. Con decisión, el pequeño ojiazul, nuevamente, se impulsó hacia abajo auto-penetrándose, nada pudo evitar que gritara.

—Mokuba —sabiendo lo que iba a decir, el nombrado negó con la cabeza.

—Es…estoy…bien —el más grande logró apartarlo de su cuello, obligándole, de nuevo, a juntar sus frentes. Con ternura depositó un beso en su mejilla, a su vez, una mano viajó hasta el miembro del menor— ¡Ah! —gimió. Los dedos de su hermano estimulaban su inexperto sexo, logrando con cada roce que el malestar pasara a un segundo plano— ¡Seto! —chilló.

Sonrojado de sus propios gemidos, buscó con astucia la boca del duelista, acallando así cualquier sonido que evidenciara lo mucho que comenzaba a disfrutar de las caricias repartidas por su cuerpo. Enredó sus manos en los castaños cabellos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que su cadera había empezado a moverse, desplazándose de arriba hacia abajo. Rompió el beso sólo para tomar aire, enseguida, volvió a atacar la boca ajena, está vez separó sus labios invitando a la lengua de su hermano a pasar y encontrarse con la suya.

Mokuba podía apreciar la rapidez con la que su corazón latía, al igual, de lo mucho que comenzaba a faltarle el aire en los pulmones. Al no soportar más, dejó de besar a su hermano para concentrarse en dar grandes bocanadas, intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido pero no lo conseguía. Su respiración seguía siendo acelerada. Su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse en extremo ligera, sin embargo, no quería detenerse. Por el contrario, con sus rodillas se deba impulso para saltar sobre el miembro de su hermano, aquel frío sujeto que sólo a él le sonreía, ese que en estos momentos succionaba lugares al azar a lo largo de su cuello mientras le masturbaba con una mano y le estrujaba el trasero con la otra.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Nada importaba más allá de sus caderas golpeando contra las de su hermano mayor, los gritos que salían de su boca suplicando porque aumentara el ritmo, las contracciones involuntarias a las que todo su ser era sometido o el extraño cosquilleo que surgía en su abdomen bajo.

—¡_Nii-sama_, _Nii-sama!_ —exclamó fuera de sí. Sus manos permanecían firmes en los blanquecinos hombros, por su boca escapaba un hilo de saliva, cerraba los ojos fuertemente en un intento por retardar el momento inevitable—. ¡_Nii-sama_! —No podía dejar de gritar, su cerebro estaba inundado en el placer, su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que el pene del castaño acariciaba sus paredes internas, saliendo y entrando, presionando un punto dentro de sí que le provocaba sensaciones que desconocía.

Todas sus acciones eran dirigidas por una simple orden: "**Más**". Quería que las estocadas fueran **más** profundas, que las manos de su hermano apretaran **más** sus nalgas, que sus gemidos fueran **más** audibles, intentaba mover **más **rápido sus caderas, **más**, **más**, **más**… Irremediablemente las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, su espalda se arqueó al mismo tiempo en que de su boca emergió un grito de satisfacción. Fue consciente de que su semen había manchado el abdomen de su hermano, y que éste continuaba penetrándolo una y otra vez. Sonrió antes de caer rendido.

*~Media hora después.~*

Se revolvió provocando que lo que cubría su cuerpo resbalara, dejando su piel expuesta al frío. Abrió los ojos en la soledad de la oscuridad. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como una tira de imágenes sin sentido, donde se veía a sí mismo gemir, lloriquear y pedirle más a su hermano. Al parecer, perdió el conocimiento después de tener su primer orgasmo. Con curiosidad miró la parte interna de sus muslos reconociendo la sustancia viscosa que resbalaba desde su entrada como prueba de que el mayor se había corrido dentro de él. Acción que le regocijaba, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un tono carmesí cubriera sus mejillas. Avergonzado tomó lo que minutos antes le servía de cobija, eso que reconoció como la gabardina blanca de Seto, para envolverse en ella cubriendo así su desnudez.

—¿_Nii-sama_? —se puso en pie para emprender la búsqueda, una punzada se hizo presente más allá de su espalda baja, recordándole las advertencias que ignoró de su hermano mayor. Caminó esquivando los muebles hasta llegar a la puerta electrónica donde tecleó la fecha de su cumpleaños, aquellos cuatro números que la mayoría de las veces eran la contraseña, la puerta se abrió.

Con un gesto de absoluta felicidad en su rostro se adentró en el despacho provisional para el uso personal de su hermano, al cual halló sentado frente a la computadora, seguramente analizando la fotografía de la carta del dragón alado de Ra. Despacio se acercó lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

—Deberías regresar a dormir, aún es de noche —comentó sin despegar la vista del monitor. El pequeño Kaiba se interpuso entre la computadora y el mayor, el cual soltó un suspiro antes de permitir que el de cabello largo se sentara sobre su regazo y recargara la cabeza en su pecho.

Al poco rato, los fuertes brazos del castaño le rodearon con cariño, haciendo que Mokuba cayera presa del sueño, sintiendo el agradable calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su hermano y, desde este día, su amante.

Rina: Nuestro primer fic de Yugioh XD

Rini: No pudimos evitar escribirlo después de estar viendo la serie los sábados *o*

Rina: Esperamos que les haya gustado, después de todo lo que escribimos es para ustedes, (si es que hay alguien ahí que lo leyó, sé que la pareja no es muy querida XD) como siempre es un placer para mí escribir.

Rini: Se agradece a los que quieran y tengan tiempo de dejar review, pues la única forma de darse cuenta si gusta o no el fic.


End file.
